¿Crees en las marcas de maldición?
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Cosas que simplemente eran ignoradas por el, que nunca se había dado cuenta, que nunca noto. Solo cuando ella pregunto ¿Crees en las marcas de maldición? ONE SHOT


_Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_

_Notas de autor: Hola, vengo con otra historia de mi pareja favorita, Sasuke y Tenten, sé que es raro, por eso es Crack, pero es mi favorita:'c Espero que les guste mucho, y que vean como respetando lo sombrío de Sasuke puede emparejar bonito con Tenten. Jajajajaja. Sin más le dejo la historia, que la disfruten y nos leemos. _

_**¿Crees en las marcas de maldición?**_

Corría veloz solo para llegar a su lugar favorito, donde nadie la hacía daño, donde era tomada en cuenta. Se sentó a la orilla y comenzó a llorar.

El llego a su lugar favorito, sin necesidad de correr o preocuparse. Se apoyo en un árbol y admiro las aguas del lago, apoyo sus orbes en una corriente y la siguió, hasta que un cuerpo impidió seguir. Un cuerpo pequeño, lo reconoció. La chica se veía mal, y por más que lo detestaba, necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera mejor.

—Deja de llorar— Pronuncio a secas.

La chica giro asustada, lo miro a los ojos, le costó trabajo aceptarlo pero se perdió en aquella escena, unos ojos chocolate brillosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo— respondió con una voz fuerte— Todos te prestan atención— La miro confundido, ella bufo — Tenemos la misma historia, mis padres murieron a la misma edad que los tuyos, pero aun así nos esforzamos bastante para seguir adelante y comprobarle a la gente que podemos, ¿Y cómo lo pagan?

—Explícate.

—Eres el centro de atención, tienes muchos amigos que te procuran, te felicitan por hacer las cosas bien, ¿Qué paso cuando decidiste irte? Cuando abandonaste todo para cumplir tu sueño— Silencio—… Te quieren tanto que fueron a buscarte, mandaron gente para que regresaras, te negaste, pensando de solo en ti. Y cuando regresas, pones un pretexto. Eso que nos une.

— ¿Algo que nos une?

—Tú marca de maldición, la tienes en tu cuello, la que te hace más fuerte… Yo tengo igual una marca de maldición, la tengo en el corazón y me hace más débil… y a diferencia tuya, yo no escogí tenerla. Ahora dime Sasuke ¿Crees en las marcas de maldición?

Sasuke abrió sus orbes, no podía creerlo, un espejo, uno que le reflejaba perfectamente, Tenten era tan igual a él, solo que él era egoísta muy diferente a esa cálida chica, sintió la necesidad de pagar todos los platos rotos, de asesinar a las personas que la han hecho sufrir, él quería que estuviera bien, él quería protegerla.

Puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña, fue lo suficiente para que esta se abalanzara y comenzara a llorar en su pecho. Apoyo ambas manos a la espalda de Tenten, pero en su interior comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo, ¿Cómo podía actuar así con una simple mujer? _No_, se respondió, _ella no es una simple mujer. Es algo más que eso._

La aparto de él y con sus pulgares limpio las lagrimas que corrían, se odio por el acto, pero una pequeña y cálida voz en su interior indicaba que era lo correcto, que era lo tenía que hacer, porque lo deseaba. Se acerco a ella y junto sus frentes. Tenten solo levanto las cejas sorprendida no podía creer lo que él iba a hacer, pero lo creyó cuando sintió el contacto de sus labios en los de ella. Solo la beso con ternura, uno muy leve pero que demostraba sinceridad.

—No creo en ellas… porque yo me encargare de borrar la tuya— susurro el Uchiha para volver a abrazarla.

.

La estaba mirando demasiado, tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Ha pasado una semana desde su beso y patética platica, No han hablado desde entonces.

Había reunión con Tsunade, no ha puesto mucha atención porque solo se la pasa viéndola, pero lo que le sorprende es que se ve igual de alegre y molesta como la recordaba, mientras la Hockage habla ella ríe en voz baja con Lee o voltea para hacer cosquillas a Neji, algo que le causan ¿celos? Movió su cabeza y puso atención.

—Trabajaran en parejas para hacer el festival navideño, los del lado izquierdo pasaran por un papel para saber su pareja, lado derecho para el cargo.

Sasuke miro a la chica, no dejo de quitarle la vista, ella camino y sonriente tomo un papel, lo abrió y arrugo para guardarlo, luego rio con sus amigos. Sasuke paso desenvolvió el papel y lo guardo. Miro a la castaña, cuando sintió que su visión era correspondida, ella lo miraba pero giro de nuevo.

Sasuke camino a la salida, hasta que lo detuvieron.

—Somos pareja— le informo Tenten enseñándole el papel que decía su nombre— ¿Cuál es nuestro cargo?

—Dulces— secamente dijo— Podemos comprarlos, cocin…

— ¿Besas así a todas? — lo interrumpió

— ¿Qué?

—Me besaste la otra vez, ¿Así eres con todas?— sonrió divertida y el no pudo resistiré a sonreír.

—No.

—Perfecto, porque no quiero un novio que este besando a cualquiera— frunció el ceño.

¿Escucho bien? ¿Lo llamo novio? Cuando quiso acomodar su mente, la chica le deposito un beso en los labios. La tomo de la mano y la llevo a otro sitio, aunque la chica le encante, no dejaría que sus compañeros se enteraran.


End file.
